


Blessings from a Chef

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Askeladd is nosy af, Cooking Canute, M/M, Thorfinn is a sucker for good food, Thorfinn that's a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, good thing Canute is a god cook.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	Blessings from a Chef

Thorfin could never have thought in his wildest dreams that Canute could cook. Even more so that the man could cook unbelievably well with the limited ingredients that could be found. It was as though Canute worked magic with a fire and stew spoon that could hardly be rivaled by many. With each spoonful of food, Thorfinn could feel a warmth grow within him that he had long forgotten. Comfort, ease, relaxation. How could a man like Canute reawaken these long-left feelings? It seemed impossible. But as Thorfinn watched him, the prince would occasionally get up to stir the pot to ensure nothing would burn, that heat would be distributed evenly. It stirred up something within Thorfinn’s own heart that he couldn’t explain, even though he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Canute as a blush deigned to place itself upon his cheeks, causing a dusting of pink to appear.

“Would you like more?” Canute asked, motioning to Thorfinn’s bowl.

“Uhhh, yeah,” Thorfinn mumbled in return, passing it over so Canute could refill it.

“Thank you for not telling anyone about this,” Canute said as he passed the bowl back, “After Ragnar died this is the only way that I feel keeps him close.”

Thorfinn stopped, spoon halfway to his mouth when Canute admitted that. Thorfinn could mildly understand why Canute would want to keep this a secret, while cooking was easy enough to learn, this sort of cooking was usually left to the women. Plus he didn’t want to share Canute or the delicious food he made with the rest of Askeladd’s men.

The crunching of shoes outside gave them pause and, without thinking, Thorfinn got up and took the spoon from Canute’s hand, stirring the pot as carefully as he could manage as the door was opened to the small home they had taken residence in. Askeladd stepped in, sniffing the air and raising a brow at Thorfinn.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you could cook,” Askeladd teased haughtily.

“Fuck you,” Thorfinn spat back with a snarl.

“Well if I’m in here I might as well have some of this food myself,” Askeladd declared as he sat down near the fire and held his hand out for a bowl.

“Like hell,” Thorfinn gritted out between clenched teeth, “Didn’t make it for you. Get the hell out.”

“So testy today,” Askeladd responded, “I guess I’ll have to bother someone else for food, then.”

With that he left, Canute taking the spoon back and stirring vigorously. Thorfinn would refuse to share, whether it was Canute or the delicious food his hands would make, it was all his. Looking at Canute his heart skipped a beat and he quickly looked away. Whatever that feeling was, he would figure it out later, but for now he would enjoy the stew and his time with alone with Canute.


End file.
